Project:Chat/Logs/30 November 2017
23:22:38 -!- Monosus has joined Special:Chat 23:24:29 -!- Monosus has left Special:Chat 00:29:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:29:45 *Wants grav to join chat* 00:37:17 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:33 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:50 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:55 Boop :D 00:50:56 :) 00:52:03 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:19:40 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:19:47 *Waits for grav* 06:16:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 06:21:18 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 06:33:38 hoi 06:36:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 06:36:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 06:40:01 since noone's listening 06:40:06 i'll just talk to ozun 06:40:17 so i heard you can make private folders with .bat files 06:40:21 and open up other files 06:40:24 and delete others 06:40:24 ... 06:40:26 mwehehehe 06:40:59 bat creates private folder with password -> put .bat that deletes random important files inside after 3 minutes of activation 06:42:02 noice virus 06:42:04 anyways 07:03:56 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 07:04:02 Hi 07:06:45 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 07:28:47 hi 07:30:25 How are you? 07:31:28 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 07:31:34 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 07:33:20 preety nice 07:33:28 made some fictional languages and countries 07:36:22 Ohh cool 07:36:28 Are you a writer? 07:39:45 sorta 07:39:52 http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kingdom_of_Khitria 07:39:58 not handwriting though 07:40:07 i fail at being able to make comprehensible handwriting 07:40:22 especially since i was forced to use cursive as a child 07:40:26 which makes it even worse 07:40:28 anyways 07:42:47 Oh cool I´m also writing 07:45:06 nice 07:45:15 Any ideas for a country? 07:45:30 I´m bad for names could you give me some info about it? 07:57:30 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 07:57:33 # 08:06:17 ohayo 08:08:41 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 08:15:14 i also have no names for it 08:15:39 it's supposed to be inbetween turkey, bulgaria and greece 08:16:51 Caucasia? 08:24:25 maybe 08:24:32 it's a sort of muslim bulgaria if you will 08:27:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:27:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:28:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:28:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:29:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:29:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:30:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:30:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:31:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:31:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:32:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:32:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:32:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:33:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:33:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:34:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:35:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:35:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:35:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:36:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:36:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:36:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:37:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:37:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:38:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:38:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:39:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:39:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:40:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:40:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:44:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:44:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:44:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:44:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:46:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:46:26 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:47:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:47:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:48:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:49:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:49:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:49:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:51:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:51:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:55:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:55:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:56:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:56:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:56:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:57:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:57:32 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:58:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 09:01:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:02:03 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 09:02:12 hi 09:03:28 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 09:04:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 09:04:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:19:45 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 09:21:20 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 09:56:04 -!- Horuhe35 has left Special:Chat 10:16:50 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 10:19:45 anybody? 10:19:53 aww 10:37:11 (sad) (sad2) (sad3) (sad4) (sad5) 10:41:30 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:43:37 hi 10:45:35 hi 11:17:06 hi tung 11:17:18 omfg 11:17:25 II Finale II is still alive? 11:17:29 i thought he left the wiki 11:17:36 anyways 11:17:36 so 11:17:43 anyone wanna make a country collab? 11:17:47 i have some ideas 11:19:29 not me. 11:19:47 but yeah, FInale decided to come back after she (i think) saw Diep update 11:20:12 hi 11:20:14 ice 11:20:17 THERE'S A NEW DIEP UPDATE? 11:20:19 ya tung? 11:20:22 WHAT 11:20:27 HOLY SHIT 11:20:29 OH MY GOOD 11:20:29 it's minor 11:20:31 WAIT LEMME SEE 11:20:32 but hey 11:20:35 zeach is back 11:20:39 OH MY YEEEEEASSS 11:20:45 no there isnt 11:20:47 TIDAL WHY 11:20:49 check the new Wiki update 11:20:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:20:51 there is. 11:21:02 It's unmentioned, but it is there. 11:21:05 I DONT SEE ANYTHİNG 11:21:14 WHAT IS IT TELL US PLS 11:21:22 .... 11:21:30 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Banarama/DIEP.IO_UPDATES,_NEW_WIKI_THEME!!! 11:22:03 oh thats minor 11:22:17 I HOPE HE MAKES MORE YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS 11:22:22 (happy) 11:22:23 but hey we're back in buisness 11:22:35 (yay) 11:22:41 (mindblown) 11:22:54 (clap) 11:23:06 wait wait 11:23:13 Khitrish Mapping wrote: "One reason because the games are M-rated and unsuitable for me and the other means it is out of my interest" 11:23:13 11:23:13 M-rated means mature, proves your immaturity there. Just saying, no need to kill me over it. 11:23:13 Can you stay away from Ozziene? 11:23:13 4 days ago 11:23:20 i saw this on ozziene's message wall 11:23:23 why? 11:23:26 eh 11:23:27 i got over the thing 11:23:29 ozziene still hates me 11:23:31 idk 11:23:34 he doesnt even spam anymore 11:23:40 good 11:23:43 still tho 11:23:47 that means he is sort of immature 11:23:48 anyway 11:23:50 changing subject 11:23:54 Basically trying to keep you two away since apparently you + Ozziene = drama. 11:24:02 not unreasonable, but no need to worry now. 11:24:06 anyways 11:24:12 now w0t 11:24:16 idk 11:24:17 ice 11:24:28 what was that country collab you were talking about? 11:24:54 hey 11:24:59 i wanna do something quick 11:25:08 i think we should split the wiki members in parts 11:25:20 so like how? 11:25:42 Members, Conceptors, Alspams and Higher Powers 11:25:49 ooh 11:25:50 Higher powers are like ursuul 11:25:51 or zath 11:25:54 ye 11:25:59 alspams are like ozziene, alts, and other such people 11:26:05 ye 11:26:10 conceptors are the ones originally from DCOW 11:26:16 and members are very known members 11:26:16 ok 11:26:26 sounds interesting 11:26:27 like Ice, You, tidal, taco 11:26:33 by ice i mean when i WAS ice 11:26:41 now that i have a different name, prof pic 11:26:48 and that ursuul destroyed my past presence 11:26:53 i wanna call your ice tho 11:26:54 i'm basically a revived ghost 11:26:56 or a new account 11:26:59 mk i'm fine with that 11:27:06 like the aufmerk/enpanzran/am deal 11:27:22 But i'm not ice 11:27:29 as mentioned 11:27:33 my presence was expunged 11:27:37 and i changed my pic and name 11:27:41 it's basically a new account then 11:27:46 yes my stuff was removed 11:28:15 Actually... 11:28:33 ? 11:28:47 also sidenote 11:28:50 i did NOT crop my pic 11:28:52 it auto cropped it 11:28:55 and it looks PERFECT 11:29:07 Concept:Polygons (Chapsteck4yurlipis)#Brugel Right triangle (n=1250) 11:29:07 Not ALL stuff is gone. 11:29:12 yes 11:29:16 but my pages and other stuff are 11:29:21 yeah. 11:29:27 only a sliver of you remains 11:29:33 or at least the past you. 11:29:35 but removing my stuff would devastate it 11:29:40 because i edited quite alot of pages 11:29:46 so technically i have no past records 11:29:53 since that was made before merge 11:29:58 and it's chap's page 11:29:58 so 11:29:59 nah 11:30:03 i'll just leave them alone 11:30:07 eh. 11:30:08 also note not only that was there 11:30:11 keep em 11:30:12 the iscoceles and other stuff is too 11:30:16 wait 11:30:16 ... 11:30:20 SHIT PYTAGORON 11:30:22 NUUU 11:30:24 anyways 11:30:40 omfg they got rid of the hexagons page 11:30:40 WHY 11:30:46 CHAP MADE DAAT 11:30:52 must be fanon policies. 11:31:14 at least we have 11:31:19 o crud 11:31:29 forgot that the template doesn't work in Chat. 11:33:04 anyways 11:33:07 so tung 11:33:11 ? 11:33:12 the country is from scratch 11:33:15 we come up with ideas 11:33:19 and i make the page 11:33:20 mkay? 11:33:40 well i have an Idea 11:33:47 but its just for the place 11:34:11 mk 11:34:25 but it must be in the regions of the map 11:34:31 i have no other map like it for any other continent 11:34:48 ok wait 11:34:56 so no eastern asia, americas, australia, southern africa, or antarctica 11:35:00 ok 11:35:07 mk? 11:35:07 only europe, north africa and west asia 11:35:09 its in the finnish reigon 11:35:11 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:35:14 oh noice 11:35:15 TEMZ! 11:35:17 is it karelia? 11:35:19 o hi temz 11:35:20 Hello :) 11:35:22 temz 11:35:25 so 11:35:27 hello 11:35:30 basically 11:35:32 TEMZ YAY 11:35:36 my presence was expunged 11:35:39 changed name and pic 11:35:43 so basically i'm a different account 11:35:46 in the same account 11:35:57 lmfao 11:36:02 lets talk around this in the future of europes wiki pls 11:36:02 black and white profile pic buddies 11:36:08 yay 11:36:09 yeees tung 11:36:12 ME TOO 11:36:19 wee 11:36:19 oh 11:36:23 it has chat tung 11:36:25 i forgot i still had FT as my pfp 11:36:26 but iz kinda dead 11:36:31 ok 11:36:42 but it would be weird to upload the image here 11:36:43 and then i'm just here 11:36:48 green and purple 11:36:52 lol 11:36:55 and gray 11:36:56 wait 11:36:57 T H A T S R I G H T 11:37:00 tung doesnt have black 11:37:03 he has a very dark gray 11:37:08 close enough 11:37:08 dayumn 11:37:10 anyways 11:37:15 still monochrome. 11:37:19 ye 11:37:29 DUUUUUDEEEE 11:37:30 i have monochrome but im too lasy 11:37:31 which one should i change to 11:37:41 ill do it 11:37:43 oh 11:37:44 Chromium is a monochrome version of chrome 11:37:45 dude 11:37:47 apocalyptipc temz sounds good 11:37:53 and it's named after the element chromium 11:37:54 dude 11:37:55 and i cant type 11:38:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:38:00 Chromoceptionception 11:38:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:38:07 teamz 11:38:12 wut about i make you a prof pic 11:38:31 suited to you 11:38:34 wait i already have one 11:39:05 UUUUHHHHHH 11:39:05 i just went to my quick access folder 11:39:06 OOH 11:39:06 ... 11:39:08 "A" 11:39:10 send me 11:39:12 ah there we go 11:39:13 much better 11:39:20 i have this "file" on my desktop 11:39:22 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:39:23 i cant see it 11:39:30 but quick acess seees it 11:39:36 it has the basic file icon 11:39:39 show me pls 11:39:41 the name is A with no extension 11:39:43 vtf 11:39:44 no thanks 11:39:44 thats probably cause its hidden 11:39:52 i have hidden files on 11:40:03 i cant see it on the desktop folder 11:40:12 i have visibility on hidden files 11:40:19 woaaah nice pic teamz 11:40:26 it looks like a crop circle at night 11:40:27 ye its my most recent one 11:40:33 who's it for 11:40:42 what 11:40:43 anyways 11:40:46 so tung 11:40:48 no one in particular 11:40:48 lets discuss it 11:40:57 How shall the country look like and be located 11:40:59 capital 11:41:01 i made it to fit the net neutrality BS 11:41:05 oh ok 11:41:06 lol why 11:41:14 oh yeah 11:41:16 you guys got that 11:41:16 me an' a couple of friends consider it doomsday 11:41:17 rip 11:41:21 i'm in europe 11:41:27 I'm in Asia 11:41:33 im in canada 11:41:34 *laughs in romanian internet speed* 11:41:34 *crow noises* 11:41:38 whawhawha 11:41:47 seriously though 11:42:03 we can download HALF-LIFE FUCKING 2 IN LESS THAN A MINUTE 11:42:05 hang on lemme go check 11:42:23 speaking of canada 11:42:29 where the fuck has ac gone? 11:42:31 rip 11:42:35 our fav closer 11:42:35 anyways 11:42:36 tung 11:42:46 Higlight the country in red 11:42:48 and the capital 11:42:55 make it's boerders 11:43:04 and then highlight it in dark red 11:43:22 dunno i havent been here in ages 11:43:57 I haven't seen him both here and on discord recently 11:44:06 i actually have different fromat ice 11:44:15 oh shit 11:44:20 only 2 weeks till net neutrality 11:44:21 rip 11:44:25 a dangit he left the server 11:44:28 rip AC 11:44:52 net neutrality? that shit that will fuck internet? 11:45:01 does it only happen in US? 11:45:11 yes 11:45:14 no idea 11:45:33 well it definitely doesn't affect HK that's what 11:45:35 the we are so lucky ice 11:45:37 (maybe) 11:45:39 teamz 11:45:42 ye? 11:45:42 you're in canada 11:45:44 not the US 11:45:49 no 11:45:52 im in the united states of canada 11:45:54 >:0 11:46:01 whut 11:46:05 which is basically canada. 11:46:14 idk. 11:46:16 ice i will send image in few minutes 11:47:09 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:Armoria.png 11:47:11 here 11:47:21 i brb 11:47:22 dinner 11:47:27 im busy changing my profile, do whatev you want with it 11:47:30 also, on second thought 11:47:37 ? 11:47:41 ...never mind. 11:51:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:51:41 henlo 11:51:50 o shet 11:51:54 it’s da man himself 11:51:56 temmerz 11:52:30 o nice 11:52:40 wow 11:53:32 ye it is 11:53:35 hi 11:56:43 nuuuu 11:56:44 tuuuuung 11:56:49 ? 11:56:49 hi 11:56:51 you made it a low ees fille 11:56:52 whyy 11:56:53 res** 11:56:58 i cant edit it now. 11:57:01 i wanted to crop it 11:57:03 ? 11:57:04 but itz blurry 11:57:06 wait 11:57:09 i can remake it tho 11:57:12 into a good form 11:57:14 gimme some time 11:57:18 it was antialias 11:57:35 OR HOW COLUD I FILL THE PLACE 11:59:31 hey @Tungster 11:59:35 when you make new conceptions 11:59:41 please remember to make a talk page as well :) 11:59:43 for your conception 11:59:49 ok 12:01:16 back 12:01:22 hi Ursuul 12:01:29 and I'll keep that in mind as well 12:01:37 thanks! 12:01:48 all you need to do is add 12:01:49 das it 12:01:57 at the end of the page? 12:01:57 bots will come around & handle the rest periodically 12:01:59 or anywhere? 12:01:59 top 12:02:02 ok 12:02:02 very top 12:04:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:05:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:05:27 done 12:05:30 tung i remade the pic 12:05:41 now we just need the history 12:05:44 and info 12:05:57 you could also plop in stuff like the religion, companies 12:05:58 etc 12:05:59 if you want 12:06:10 the language is also optional 12:06:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:06:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:07:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:07:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:07:12 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 12:07:47 hi 12:08:12 hi 12:09:32 -!- Horuhe35 has left Special:Chat 12:16:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:16:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:17:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:18:15 ice do you have link send pls 12:18:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:19:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:19:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:20:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:20:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:23:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:24:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:24:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:24:53 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:24:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:25:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:25:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:31:20 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:31:30 I love doing an exist 12:31:35 ? 12:31:49 bigYOUR FREE TRIAL OF EXISTENCE IS OVER 12:31:52 ~ EA 12:31:59 wow 12:31:59 ? 12:32:12 Hi 12:32:14 eh 12:32:15 hi 12:32:36 Boop :D 12:32:52 I saw Clair's message on my wall 12:33:07 Clair messaged your wall? 12:33:11 look at it. 12:33:50 " 12:33:50 12:33:50 I have to admit, it does take slight inspiration from the Elements of Harmony (with the main theme obviously switched), but their fighting styles are based on the Disciples more or less. The pre-battle phases are completely original though. (Spoiler alert: One of them's a competitive version of whack-a-mole with Dominators). Also, their second battle will be different from the first, which I won't reveal just yet..." 12:34:00 Goddammit Tidal (xd) 12:34:21 lel 12:36:20 God reached out with a single finger and said... 12:36:22 hey lads 12:36:23 img="i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/fa/07/f6fa07cf3bc223ba9b03b0253a2e36f3.jpg" 12:36:26 *boop* 12:36:31 oh btw I’m going to add a sentinel thread like I did for mods 12:36:34 Ok. 12:36:35 ok 12:36:35 there’s more to say for sentinels tho 12:36:43 i can tell 12:36:50 deletion rights approved or no? 12:37:02 seeing as you were able to delete your own blog 12:37:04 I’d say yes ;) 12:37:10 yey 12:38:34 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:43 internet? 12:39:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:39:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:41:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:41:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:41:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:41:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:41:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:41:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:42:22 aaa 12:42:26 bad internet BAD 12:43:13 rip 12:43:36 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:44:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:44:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:44:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:44:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:50:41 # 12:52:03 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:05 Hi 13:08:59 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 13:09:30 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 13:09:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:09:33 hi 13:10:02 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:08 hey guys 13:10:20 DIEP IS STILL ALIVE!!! YAY!!! 13:11:01 so psyched to see what's coming next 13:11:24 Anyone else excited? :D 13:11:31 semi-excited 13:11:34 glad to see an update 13:11:38 sad to see that it's a tiny one 13:11:51 There's gonna be more 13:12:06 Zeach said it's temporary 13:12:17 hi 13:12:24 am patrolling 13:12:24 hi ursuul 13:12:32 good to see ya again 13:13:15 nice to see you too lad :) 13:13:38 Apparently Zeach is going to add more soon. He said player count is coming back, and MORE!!! 13:13:39 hi 13:13:46 hey Patrik 13:14:01 hey pat 13:14:02 Just went through bycb and added the new Sentinel rights. 13:14:14 thanks! 13:14:20 am about to uhhhh 13:14:21 make a thread 13:14:24 for all sentinels 13:14:29 regarding how it should best be used 13:14:32 +1 13:14:36 soon as I am done clearing 13:14:40 er 13:14:42 patrolling 13:14:43 Do Mods have new rights now? 13:14:44 what rank am i on this wiki? 13:14:51 -1 13:14:52 jk 13:14:56 Normal User 13:14:58 yes they do @ Patrik 13:14:58 13:14:58 @pacifist you are just a user :) 13:15:04 aww... 13:15:21 What are their new rights? 13:15:43 i want to edit more, but it only allows me to edit twice a day! 13:15:45 hang on 13:16:06 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:153565 13:16:40 gtg now 13:16:43 be back around 9 13:16:49 bye 13:17:15 ok 13:17:19 back 13:17:20 got 285k with sprayer yesterday 13:17:30 front 13:17:38 and i saw a 945k fighter named potatotomato 13:17:49 wait why can you only edit twice a day? 13:18:19 potatotomato? 13:18:20 when i do more, it shoos off my edits, and i can't edit until the next day :( 13:18:24 dont you mean tomtato? 13:18:41 why the fuck would the wiki do that 13:18:43 thats weird 13:19:04 no he was named potatotomato 13:19:29 Temz slapped down 13:19:45 '# 13:20:07 who here wants tier 5 tanks to be a reality? 13:22:33 mua 13:33:55 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:29 I recently got 800k with basic in 4tdm, so darn close to the WR!! 13:40:24 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:40:34 BACK 13:43:13 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:43:28 *whistles* 13:43:52 hoi 13:43:56 hi 13:43:58 am writing thread nao 13:44:03 good 13:44:06 What thread? 13:44:16 About new Moderator rights and how to use them well. 13:44:25 Nice 13:44:34 I should probably start work on BYCB: Moderators. 13:44:54 I mean, do whatever you feel is best lol 13:46:12 lol 13:46:24 Also Tier 5 tanks would be a good idea but almost too OP 13:46:44 wdym i slapped down 13:47:17 harr 13:47:26 How do you do chat images again? 13:47:42 idk XD 13:47:59 I'm used to the easiness of discord images Lol XD. Rip my intelligence 13:48:04 :love: 13:48:11 (harr) 13:48:19 I suck at using chat. 13:48:23 Ah HA parenthesis 13:48:31 That's what... And it's ok 13:48:33 omw 13:48:36 that is so obnoxious 13:48:42 *out of my sight* 13:48:46 *right now* 13:48:47 We had some weird ones 13:48:55 (teamerzd) 13:49:03 ^Especially that one 13:49:03 Yeh, I've seen dat one. 13:49:12 (kappa) 13:49:23 (boom) 13:49:27 (sad1) 13:49:38 K I'll stop 13:49:42 No image spam please. :3 13:49:55 Dats why I said I'd stop lol 13:50:37 Have u tried the Christmas theme yet? 13:50:51 No... What Christmas theme? 13:51:02 Oh for Diep itself? 13:51:16 Or the wiki 13:51:27 Thread:153608 <-- for Sentinels 13:51:43 I have not tried the christmas spam 13:51:46 what 13:51:55 sorry I read spam & my thoughts just b0rk’d themselves 13:52:02 Spam is... gross 13:52:07 I'd never eat it 13:52:14 it’s not bad fam 13:52:15 rly 13:52:23 I’ve had to eat it on a lean month or four 13:52:23 Really? 13:52:29 Oh... 13:52:32 it’s basically low-quality scrapple 13:52:35 but not bad 13:52:44 spam for Christmas? 13:52:45 RIP 13:52:49 lo 13:52:51 *lol 13:52:51 I think though Spam>>>>>Marmite 13:52:56 ^^^^ 13:53:04 marmite had sex with my wife 13:53:04 That shit sounds nasty 13:53:22 there's a Christmas theme in gadgets that Nobel added 13:53:30 I don't know how Australians think that's tasty 13:53:39 Really? link? 13:54:07 13:54:11 gadgets tab 13:54:36 Thanks 13:54:49 also cap’n 13:54:51 look @ 13:54:55 w:c:dev:Rollback 13:54:56 I don't want to mess with it rn 13:55:00 could be helpful for you in the meantime 13:55:38 Do I just copy and paste in my global js? 13:55:46 hang on 13:55:51 I will get a cleaner version for you 13:56:31 mkay 13:58:09 czech your RotM wall 13:58:33 that will add the rollback script to those you already have 13:58:55 & allow you to use the rollback tool (an approximation of it anyway) on any Wikia on FANDOM 13:58:59 neat eh? 13:59:06 I'm surprised that's allowed. 13:59:08 Awesome! 13:59:11 Thanks 13:59:11 it isn’t allowed lol 13:59:16 it’s personal-only 13:59:19 yw Cap’n :) 13:59:23 well ik but still... 13:59:29 *Police sirens coming closer* 13:59:33 well think about it this way 13:59:35 you can already undo 13:59:37 this just 13:59:38 makes it faster 13:59:42 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 13:59:45 Hell yeah it does 13:59:48 hey yall 13:59:49 plus only veterans are gonna find this script 13:59:55 so the chance of nubs abusing it is low 13:59:59 too bad I have to go to to school real quick 14:00:04 & even if they did find it it wouldn’t be big deal 14:00:05 hi Aysh 14:00:13 Hi AYsha 14:00:13 heyyyy 14:00:27 oh hey aysha 14:01:24 I'm basically Ursuul, trying to clean up any vandalism I see 14:01:25 Of course when I'm here for HOURS, y'all are totally gone, but when I have 5 minutes Ursuul comes out of hiatus, Temz out of nowhere for the first time in weeks and Hayden shows up, which is also rare >:) 14:01:41 @Cap’n always appreciated :) 14:01:47 actually 14:01:50 o 14:01:51 first time in months, thank you 14:01:56 ye 14:02:01 and not first time 14:02:01 Aysh you kinda won the lottery 14:02:03 or lost 14:02:07 depending how you look at it 14:02:07 Rip 14:02:07 well damn, it's been longer than I thought 14:02:11 **LOST 14:02:13 indeed 14:02:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:02:27 and if it wasnt for ursuul i wouldnt be here rn 14:02:38 tminus (T-?) three minutes left til I have to go 14:02:40 o 14:02:41 (Shady dealings) 14:02:43 @Patrik 14:02:45 add uhhhhh 14:02:46 huh 14:03:04 anyways, yeah I'm dating Roxy :)))) 14:03:11 hi aysha 14:03:12 What a turn of events, ey?? 14:03:16 Yay! Go you :) 14:03:17 and what? @ Urs 14:03:17 Hi Patrik 14:03:18 ye 14:03:28 ish a good thing 14:03:29 @Patrik add window.talkWikis = 'diepio' 14:03:32 to global js 14:03:34 :D ye 14:03:40 because your script isn’t configured rn 14:03:42 the one you added 14:03:48 We went to a Christmas market on Friday 14:03:55 Nice 14:04:03 and it's been a week since we started dating :D 14:04:10 :nice: 14:04:11 oh wait 14:04:15 uh 14:04:17 (nice) 14:04:20 (happy) 14:04:23 lmao 14:04:27 I wanna tell y'all all about the Christmas market, but there's no time >.< 14:04:44 what is it, Temz?? 14:04:48 Ish ok you can like tell us later or in a blog lol 14:04:54 cause on discord we have a :nice: emote 14:04:55 9:04 Eastern TIme 14:05:01 forget that doesnt exist here 14:05:09 and ye like hayden said 14:05:18 uh huh 14:05:36 And we have a :uuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA: Emote 14:05:42 gtg 14:05:43 ^ blame cap 14:05:52 I already made a blog but it was mostly nonsense hahah 14:06:04 o crap 14:06:11 le rip 14:06:24 uh yeah also we hung out the day before yesterday like all day :3 14:06:38 gud job 14:06:52 we wacthed Rick and Morty in her bed, and she wrapped her arm around me :DDDD 14:07:00 o which season 14:07:29 the first two episodes of season 1, and then 2 random episodes from season 2 XD 14:07:34 o i see 14:07:36 yeah, we love rick and morty 14:08:05 u should check out season 3 14:08:10 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Rick and Morty 14:08:16 We watched the dream one, the season 2 finale, the one where the dogs take over, and the first one 14:08:22 >>>>actually watching Rigor Mortis 14:08:26 >triggered 14:08:27 we/I will 14:08:39 Ursuul u tryin to say you hate rick and morty 14:08:52 cuz it's actually a well-constructed show m8 14:09:08 also hurreh I'm leavin in like a minute 14:09:10 no I don’t hate it 14:09:12 its good show 14:09:16 but fans freaking suck LoL 14:09:23 oh, YEAHHHHHH 14:09:27 YEAH THEY DO 14:09:29 is your IQ high enough to understand Brick & Mortar 14:09:31 pfffffffFFFFT 14:09:34 i dont see whot ur talking about 14:09:37 *whEEZE* 14:09:43 welp 14:09:47 yeah ur right 14:09:57 anyways, wish me luck that today goes well 14:10:05 @Temz maybe ur IQ just isn’t high enough to understand how disruptive the fans of Richard & Mortimer are 14:10:14 gud luck 14:10:22 and also ursuul 14:10:25 its just low enough 14:10:26 B) 14:10:48 especially since I started the day off with a terrible nightmare where I got abused by my mom :(((( 14:10:53 anyways bye 14:11:36 o 14:11:39 bai 14:12:20 also Temz 14:12:24 actually I 4got 14:12:26 >dementia 14:12:34 o 14:12:42 well thats a thing i guess 14:13:04 btw 14:13:12 if diep actually starts adding new shiet 14:13:17 would you be more active here? 14:13:18 or naw 14:13:30 because even if they did add stuff the game has lost its luster for many 14:14:02 well to be fair 14:14:10 i dont rly have much to do here 14:14:28 ye 14:14:35 there’s plenty ito/i do 14:14:44 the only things i really cared about was the pages such as ACs, motherships and dominators 14:14:46 but you weren’t really into any of it ;( 14:14:49 because people easily make mistakes when it comes to them 14:14:58 mmmm 14:15:19 so i liked to correct people's errors 14:15:38 do those pages even get edited anymoar 14:15:45 dunno 14:15:47 also shit 14:15:49 probably a small bit 14:15:50 I have to go lad :( 14:15:52 sorry 14:15:55 auntie noo 14:15:56 :c 14:15:56 will be in discord like usual 14:16:02 bai 14:16:03 bai 14:35:52 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 14:36:10 chaned profile do you likey 14:45:04 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 14:51:23 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:51:25 # 14:51:31 ? 15:13:38 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:14:09 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:14:11 hi 15:14:17 hi 15:14:20 Pixelly 15:14:23 and hi 15:15:33 hi 15:15:49 what do you both think of mah new profile 15:16:35 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:32:46 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:33:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:33:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:34:38 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 15:35:08 hi 15:36:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:36:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:37:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:37:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:38:08 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:38:24 Dr. lakys for etod 15:38:29 Hmm 15:38:31 That's not right 15:38:32 hi 15:38:34 hi 15:38:40 do you likey my new pc 15:38:43 OOh mandelbrot set 15:38:47 Me likey fractals 15:38:50 yay 15:39:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:39:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:39:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:39:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:40:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:40:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:41:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:41:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:44:04 https://tinyurl.com/earfucker 15:44:09 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:44:10 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 15:44:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:44:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:45:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:45:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:45:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:45:55 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 15:47:12 https://tinyurl.com/earannihilator 15:50:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:51:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:51:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:52:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:52:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:53:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:53:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:54:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:55:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:55:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:55:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:57:01 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 15:58:07 err 15:58:11 what 17:02:10 SASSAFRAS IS A DANGEROUS TEA TYPE HOLY SHET 17:03:28 SASSAFRAS IS A PLANT HOLY SHET 17:03:31 (woah) 17:03:35 (mindblown) 17:03:41 (what) 17:03:46 OH MY GOODNESS 17:03:49 (nuke) 17:05:33 WHAT THE FUCK 17:05:38 HOLY FUCKING SHIT 17:05:43 https://www.botanical.com/botanical/mgmh/s/sassaf20.html 17:05:48 WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL 17:05:55 WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT 17:34:53 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:35:41 yeah 17:36:06 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:36:12 ok 17:36:24 well im now out of that insanity zone 17:36:28 It's also a drug 17:36:52 i knew it! 17:36:56 ALSO 17:37:13 nvm. 17:37:21 hm 17:37:33 It contains Safrole which is categorized as a List I Chemical 17:37:52 ooh 17:38:19 These chemicals are designated as those that are used in the manufacture of the controlled substances and are important to the manufacture of the substances. - Wikipedia 17:38:21 btw I'm working on the Turkish Wiki 17:38:28 You go! 17:38:30 Nice 17:38:41 SENTINEL THERE IN YO FAEC (its sarcasting dont hurt me) 17:38:57 I mean I was an admin here once lol 17:39:17 So get on mi level m8 17:39:30 uh huh 17:39:48 I resigned... 17:39:55 Then became inactive 17:40:00 Then I came back 17:40:04 Simple 17:40:19 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:40:25 bye 17:41:30 bi 17:49:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:49:48 guys! 17:49:55 the Sandbox servers for chrome are back! 17:51:47 uh 17:59:54 img="image.prntscr.com/image/T-LC8X68RW6rQNxtH-Nk7g.png" 17:59:54 The Thrillseeker 18:00:24 its some thing i made for the newly started diepix+diep.io boss entity line 18:00:34 basically its the fourth boss in diepix. 18:00:35 xd 18:02:49 rip chat lol 18:12:36 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:12:51 Nice 18:15:09 vid="https://youtu.be/Xm8-bw3nLMA" 18:15:14 https://youtu.be/Xm8-bw3nLMA 18:15:43 vid="youtu.be/Xm8-bw3nLMA" 18:15:55 well then... 18:26:08 xd 18:30:04 uh 19:09:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:25:47 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:29:29 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:29:31 It is I 19:29:41 and the chat's ded 19:30:52 kind 19:30:55 KINDA 19:30:58 JUST A BIT 19:31:01 hm 19:31:17 just a bit eh 19:31:29 me nobelieve 19:31:35 and i cant type 19:31:37 as usual 19:32:15 whatever 19:37:40 hi 19:37:47 long time no see dude xd 19:39:03 hi 19:40:13 lol 19:52:15 a 20:11:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:23:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:40:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:40:10 uh 20:40:32 uh? 20:46:27 img="image.prntscr.com/image/T-LC8X68RW6rQNxtH-Nk7g.png" 20:46:27 The thrillseeker 20:46:38 this is inspired by the fourth boss in Diepix arena 2 20:47:07 it will split into two smaller copies of itself after it runs out of HP 20:47:17 whenever you try to shoot it, it may sometimes teleport 20:47:20 like in diepix arena 2 20:47:26 ah, diepix arena 2 20:49:19 the bosses in that game were i think uh a big cannon pentagon thing, a green thing which could lay down poison, a splitter thing, that teleporty one, and the final boss (a stronger splitter thing i think) 20:51:05 right? 20:51:49 RIGHT!?!?!??!?!??! 20:53:56 that one was from the original 20:54:04 and yes 20:54:10 xd 20:54:39 mk 20:54:53 i wonder if diep.io was inspired by diepix arena? 20:54:56 probably 20:55:16 the creator of diepix made it 20:55:18 aka Matheus 20:55:21 Matheus = zeach 20:55:40 oh 20:55:44 makes sens 20:55:45 sense 20:57:56 ooh 20:58:17 beastiary level 666, beastiary entrys ublocked 303, neat 20:58:24 unlocked* 20:58:31 bestiary* 21:03:20 xd 21:03:45 do you know what game i am playing when i say that? 21:03:52 this one 21:03:54 http://www.kongregate.com/games/Tukkun/anti-idle-the-game 21:04:44 it is my favorite browser game EVER 21:06:24 wanna rp 21:06:36 i'll be the Monolith 21:06:39 -!- Sami9999999999 has joined Special:Chat 21:06:59 (aka a boss that is based on my "fallen" trapking entity in my pfp) 21:07:08 uh 21:07:16 who should i rp as? 21:07:50 whatever you want 21:08:24 Monolith: I guess this is a possible end of the current diep.io generation, and so am i ending soon. 21:08:42 Monolith: Maybe there's some possible hope.. 21:09:00 (I guess as myself, as i have nobody else to rp as- oh wait, quadisaster to the resque) 21:09:04 ok 21:09:34 Monolith: Ah yes, a sandbox game that will be run by a devmode client that i made last day! 21:09:50 Quadisaster: Hm? 21:09:51 Monolith: I'll use it for the old game revival project 21:10:20 Quadisaster: Okay... 21:10:33 Monolith: it will include the lv140 motherships and the trapezoidless dominators, also that old test boss that was created before defender. 21:11:02 Monolith: The test boss was a hexagon with 6 spawners and spawns pentagons... 21:11:08 Quadisaster: Old test boss? Never heard of it. 21:11:18 Monolith: there was an image.. 21:11:31 Monolith: i still have difficulty finding it 21:11:50 Quadisaster: Ohh, you mean THAT one. 21:15:04 Monolith: And it's confiremd that it was a test boss by some user.. 21:15:12 Monolith: Also old class things included. 21:15:32 Quadisaster: Uh huh. 21:16:51 Monolith: I mean the mega smasher and some other removed classes 21:17:03 Monolith: Including that stupid little ball tank. 21:17:19 Monolith: Let me just teleport you and me to the server that i hosted 21:17:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:17:47 Monolith: In this map, there are 9 dominators, all of them are gray 21:17:56 Quadisaster: Yup. 21:18:12 Monolith: This was before the current contested color was used. 21:18:38 Monolith: But all entities retain the new border style. 21:20:39 Quadisaster: Uh huhhhh 21:31:41 Monolith: ._. 21:33:15 Quadisaster: What? 21:39:05 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:40:03 -!- Sami9999999999 has left Special:Chat 21:40:04 -!- Sami9999999999 has joined Special:Chat 22:04:42 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 22:11:54 -!- Sami9999999999 has left Special:Chat 22:11:56 -!- Sami9999999999 has joined Special:Chat 22:29:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:29:30 An RP happened. 22:29:58 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 22:30:11 about 10 lines of one 22:30:20 Hi 22:30:24 :D 22:30:36 hi 22:30:53 Bored 22:31:04 same 22:31:20 what now? 22:31:32 might gtg 22:31:45 when? 22:31:49 Now 22:31:56 mk 22:31:57 gtg 22:32:00 k 22:32:02 bye Category:Chat Logs